Information processing systems increasingly utilize operating system level virtualization techniques such as Linux containers. For example, it is increasingly common for a wide variety of different services to be built and delivered in containers. Such arrangements are in widespread use in cloud infrastructure. Information relating to containers that are developed for use in cloud infrastructure is often made available to users via public or private container registries, such as Docker Hub, that offer container image access. A significant problem that arises in this context is that it can be very difficult to determine the actual content of a given container or container image based on its name or tag as reflected in the container registry. For example, container developers may use names or tags that are not accurately descriptive of the actual content and functionality of the container or the container images. As a result, user search capabilities relating to container registries can be highly deficient under conventional practice. In addition, security concerns can arise with regard to mislabeled containers.